beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clade Alcide
|-|Present = Guardian of Ouranos, Clade Alcide. The soft-hearted main leader and responsible for almost everything within the alliance. Though inexperienced in combat nor leadership, he has quite a skill at fleeing. His rifle was given by his mentor, though it cannot accept any form of ammunition. Clade Alcide is an OC made by ViridenXela. Clade came from an alternate universe, where there's a different Main 7 Alliance and uses an almost similar Flame of Fate system. He's titled as the Guardian of Ouranos and the leader of The Senatrices, similar to Cielo de la Asad as the Guardian of Aether in the Devil Beater Universe. 'Description' Clade is a young adult male aged 18 years old. He has messy blonde hair, wears black glasses and white casual overalls, black pants with brown belt and welds an orange Barrett M82 by the barrel. Clade shows a fearful, scared expression from his face. His overall outfit represets his signature Flame of Fate, Ouranos or Aether. 'Personality & General Information' Clade is known for being a coward, yet shows an empathetic demeanour including towards his enemies. Other members of the Senatrices described him as too soft and caring, rather elect another member as the leader of the Alliance instead. He's also known for inexperience as a leader, struggles during important situations such as coordinating the team during an attack. His first instinct during an attack was to always flee no matter what, and hesitates when attacking enemies. Clade was assigned as the leader of the Alliance by the original establisher, which was one of the 10 Immortal Ephahsirs. They described Clade has "full-on potential", and the holy grail of whichever situation the Alliance may encounter. However, the rest of the Alliance doubt their choices about Clade as their leader. Clade was given a special sniper rifle with the model of a Barrett M82 painted orange. As described by an Ephahsir, the rifle rejects any form of physical ammunition; they simply will be disintegrated while the remaining residue or sharples will be reduced to atom-sized. The rifle only accepts a special kind of ammunition, however it wasn't specified. Clade now uses the rifle as a melee weapon instead ever since his rifle cannot fire any form of projectile. Clade's home universe uses a different Flame of Fate system. Sky flame users are rare and possesses the characteristic of Harmony, a flame without contradiction nor flaws, perfectly balanced and jack of all trades. They named the sky flame, Ouranos and represented by the colour orange. He's one of the Main 7 from the alternate universe. 'Moveset' 'Upgrades' *Increase Damage (+5 Dmg per 1 SP) *Increase Health (+2 HP per 1 SP) *Increase Speed (+1 WS per 2 SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 105,000 (210,000 Max Server) Speed: 50 'Trivia' *Eventually, he'll be useful. He's just currently a coward. *I always mistakenly spell his name, Claude instead of Clade. *The character is ironic. Sky users usually possesses high leadership skills and courageous, but Clade is the exact opposite. *Only a selected few knows about the 10 Immortal Ephahsir. They're a reference to the Sephirah from Lobotomy Corporation, and the name is an anagram. Each Ephahsir represents a flame, while the remaining 3 will have a special element such as Biforst. Their roles was also a reference to the Arcobaleno from Hitman Reborn. |-|10 Year = Clade Alcide is an OC made by ViridenXela. This is 10 Years after the MISSING Arc, where Clade has been trained to face a much greater ordeal. 'Description' After 10 years, Clade's age is now 28. He now wears a white military helmet with a face mask, has a black bulletproof vest over his white casual overalls. Alike pre-10 years, he wears black pants with brown belt. Clade now shows a more confident face compared from before. His overall outfit represents his signature Flame of Fate, Ouranos or Aether. 'Personality & General Information' Comparing from before, he shows a much confident and formal demeanour, able to trust his alliance's skill and his own abilities to fight thanks to his training with an Ephahsir. His usual cowardly behaviour has been completely omitted, and show traces of courage against enemies. However, he still retained his soft-hearted behaviour, and rarely hesitates when attacking. Clade rather subdue the enemy, instead of killing. Viriden's notes: Plans on the Arc where they all ascend through a timeskip. Each Senatrice members with 10 Year will be awarded freely after the event. Some in my mind was them training on a discrete location alike Dimensonia, however each members were split apart with their respective flames from each Ephahsir and probably not trained in some area beyond time and space. Except Glacier Conk, he will be trained with one of the 3 Ancient Ephahsir, Biforst, up on some mountain idk. I don't know exactly what are they training for, but we'll see I guess? 'Moveset' 'Upgrades' *Increase Health (+3 HP per 1 SP) *Increase Base Damage (+5 Dmg per 1 SP) *Decrease Cooldown for LMB, E and R (-2% Sec per 1 SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 358,000 (740,000 Max Server) Speed: 20 'Trivia' *Don't really think this needs a trivia, as all trivias are in the present tab. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Senatrices